


Sugar, Sugar

by comedicdrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedicdrama/pseuds/comedicdrama
Summary: A Meet-Cute Stucky AU Drabble for NadiaHart's belated birthday.A mysterious man enters Steve's work, and sparks fly.





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).



The bell on the door dings. Steve looks up from his laptop, surprised anyone would be coming into the shop today. It was a Tuesday at 3:46 PM. Not exactly prime coffee time.

Steve gets behind his register, eyeing the man. “Hi, welcome to Shield Coffee. What can I get started for you today?”

“I’ll talk a large iced coffee,” the man says.

“Sure thing. Any cream or sugar?”

“I could never say no to sugar. Sweeten it up.”

Steve smiles. “Will do. Can I get a name for the order?”

The man suddenly looks serious. “The Winter Soldier,” he growls out.

“The…” Steve mimics, adding the gravel to his voice, “Winter Soldier?” He pauses. “Is that a birth name, or…?”

“Birth name,” the man replies in his normal voice. “My parents were hippies,” he states matter-of-factly.

“Ah, yes. Makes perfect sense.” Steve grabs a cup and a marker. “T-h-e… Is this all one word?”

“No, no... Hyphenated,” the man says.

Steve nods his head. “Yes, of course. How silly of me. That’ll be $2.49, please.”

The man pays. Steve smiles at the man, The-Winter-Soldier apparently, and turns to start his drink.

It’s not the first time he’s gotten silly names for drinks. His favorite, of course, was “Voldemort”, but Steve knew better than to say that out loud. So when the drink was ready, he proudly announced, “I have a drink for ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’.” The customer seemed ecstatic that Steve caught the reference. He loved to see his customers smile, and loved getting tips even more.

Steve finishes the drink and calls out, “Drink for--” he pauses, then adds some gravel to his voice, “The-Winter-Soldier.” 

The man retrieves his drink, a sly smile on his lips. Steve gives him a nod, and turns back to his laptop.

After a few minutes, Steve bravely steals a glance over at the man. He had pulled out some pens and was doodling on some scraps of paper, pausing to push his glasses back up his nose. Steve smirked. The man looked so comfortable; hair pulled back in a messy bun, a long strand tucked safely behind his ear, and the softest looking sweater Steve had ever seen. Of course, it helped that the sweater hugged the man in all the right places. His bicep would rudely bulge with every stroke of the pen.

The man looked up, and Steve quickly diverted his gaze back to his laptop. He pulled open some inventory reports and focused on the numbers instead.

“Excuse me, sir?” the man says after a few moments.

Steve looks up, surprised to see the man standing in front of him. “Yeah, what’s up?”

The man points to the counter. “I think you dropped your name tag.”

“What?” Steve looks closely, and doesn’t see anything. Except... “No, that’s just a--”

The man winks and walks out the door.

Steve grabs the sugar packet from the counter. He flips it over and sees the message scrawled across it. “Call me, sugar” and a phone number.

Steve smiles softly to himself and pockets the sugar packet.


End file.
